


Raise a Glass (Intro)

by snoozalicious



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 28, High School AU, Intro fic, Like, M/M, Reader Insert, also Washington is fostering Ham and Laf, also sometimes i slip a bit of Lams in there, also theres some homophobia, and JeffMads, despite being, former alexander hamilton/eliza schuyler, former alexander hamilton/maria reynolds, he is a creep, just like mentions of it, male reader - Freeform, poor reader lives in a rather conservative neighborhood, split endings, take a wild guess as to why they broke up, washington is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozalicious/pseuds/snoozalicious
Summary: alright so for starters i am shit at titles, but you can already see that i assume. this is an intro fic, it'll split off into different endings (for now i have a Hamilton, Laurens, and Lafayette endings planned out. i might do more endings if people want it...).





	1. in which john church is thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boob de doop

“...and it is for that reason I--”

“Watch you mouth, L/N, y--”

“Me? Me? Really, you want _me_ to watch _my_ mouth? Alexander, I swear if anyone in this school had the gall to say that to you, whether you were in the middle of a proposal or a goddamn _sneeze_ , they’d have their ass handed to them three times over. Now, if I could _simply_ go through five fucking minutes without an inter--” the school bell rang sharply, cutting me off, “--uption.” Alexander sent me a smirk from across the table. Defeated, I collapsed backwards into my chair. A few of Hamilton’s friends chuckled, packing up their materials and talking quietly to the treasurer, sending me pointed glances every now and then.

I shifted in my seat. It seemed like most student council meeting went this way nowadays; with me starting off trying to actually get shit done and then eventually blowing up at Alexander when he opposed me at every turn. It was infuriating.

  

 

“Hey,” James Madison plopped down in the seat next to me, looking apologetic, “ignore Hamilton, everyone knows he has a screw loose.” Madison had been a friend of mine since sophomore year. He was close friends with Thomas Jefferson, the student body president, which had given me a leg up when I was running in the student elections. Still, Angelica had beat me to the secretary position (mostly due to the support of Hamilton). Luckily I was able to join the council through the representative elections; I was the representative from the english department. Not ideal, but at least I would be able to have a voice in our student' government.

“Thanks,” James nodded, patted my shoulder in a friendly manner, then got up to leave. I lingered, slowly packing away the papers that were splayed in front of me while trying to listen on what Lafayette and Washington were talking about. Lafayette was the history representative, as well as being one of Alexander’s friends. No one really knew why he was on the student council, he rarely attended the meetings and had only been up for nomination because… well, actually, that was another mystery. It was rumored that the student body advisor, Mr. Washington, had pulled some strings to get both of his foster sons (the other being Hamilton himself) onto the student council. I always believed he had been elected because he was rather popular.

 

 

Lafayette slapped Washington on the back, grinning like a maniac, and strode out of the room. I quickly shoved the rest of my papers into my backpack and stood up, not wanting to be alone in the room with the history teacher.

  

 

“Wait,” I froze, focus snapping from my shoes to Mr. Washington’s face. He had his hands in his pockets, looking rather relaxed but still composed, “could I steal a moment of your time?” My mouth went dry. Had I done something wrong? Yes, I suppose I did use a few profanities earlier. I nodded, biting my lip and walking over to him.

“If this is about my language earlier, I apologize. I was just a little worked up,” Mr. Washington shook his head.

“No, no. As long as no other faculty isn't around you can curse freely here if you choose,” he leaned against the wall behind him. He was rather young for a teacher, most of the students were surprised to find out that he had adopted children. He had hadn’t even reached his thirties, “this is about you and Alexander.” I stiffened. _Of course. It’s always about him, isn’t it?_ “I know that you two don’t get along. In fact, Alexander doesn’t seem to get along with most of the other council members.”

“Then why talk to me?” I couldn’t keep the edge off of my tone, “it seems like Hamilton is the one you should be talking too.” Mr. Washington gave me an almost exasperated look.

“Believe me, I’ve tried,” he regained his composure quickly, “but he’s a loose cannon, it’s part of his charm. We need someone like him around to keep us on our toes, whether we like it or not. The issue I have is your hostility towards him,” I blinked, confused. Washington sighed, “we can all see it, Y/N. You recoil every time someone says his name.”

“I…" quickly I tried to think of an answer, but nothing came to mind. He was right, "I just… I just don’t like him. He get’s on my nerves,” the teacher gave me a sympathetic look.

“He gets on everyone's nerves. Even mine. But the other members of the student body are all able to get past it and move on, even Jefferson! Are you sure there isn’t something else bothering you?” the corner of Mr. Washington’s mouth twitched upwards, “Alexander may be a grade-a-asshole, but he’s a loyal friend. And he may not be your friend, but he is mine, and he wouldn’t have done anything to hurt you purposefully. If he’s wronged you in some way I may be able to help.” I was taken aback by the gentleness of the mans voice. Still, I dug my nails into my palm and looked away from his kind eyes.

“It’s not a wrong he can right, sir” I thought back to what he had done, feeling a little numb. I turned back to Mr. Washington, “may I now be excused?” His gaze lingered on mine for a few moments, disappointed.

“Alright,” I wasted no time heading for the door, “but you can always come and talk to me.” His voice seemed faint as I walked down the corridor, watching through the hallway window as the last of the busses left through the front gates. _Shit._ Guess I’d have to walk home.

 

 

I was contemplating which route to take when the front doors of the school were thrown open, nearly hitting my hand which had just begun to reach out to open them,

“There you are!” Angelica gave me an accusing glare, “I told you I was going to talk with Ginny after the council meeting. We were both waiting for you by the busses after school, what took you so long? _She_ already left, y’know, didn’t want to walk home like we’ll have too,” I gave a sheepish half smile. I’ve been neighbors with the Schuyler’s my whole life, they were like sisters to me. Virginia, or Ginny, was my actual sister; we got along well enough, although our relationship has grown a bit distant since we started high school. “So,” Angelica grabbed my wrist and began dragging me down the sidewalk, “you gonna tell me what took you so long, or what?”

“Washington,” I replied with a sigh. Angelica quirked a brow, “he kept me after the meeting.”

“Oooh,” a suggestive smile crept it’s way onto Angelica’s lips, “getting it good with the boss, I see.” I tugged my wrist away from her tight grip, sticking my tongue out at her as I brushed a stray hair away from my face.

“You know it wasn’t like that, he wanted to know why I’m not all buddy-buddy with Alexander,” Angelica’s eyes softened. I felt like sighing again, but held back. I knew Angelica had a thing for Hamilton, she had for a long time. But she held back because of what happened with Eliza, and I respected her for that, even if I didn’t approve of her affection towards the bastard.

“You might actually like him if you talked to him, y’know,” she said softly, grasping onto the handles of her backpack and looking at the snowy sidewalk in front of her, “you’ve got a lot in common.” I scowled.

“You know why I don’t like him, Angie.”

“But Eliza’s fo--”

“Like I care whether or not Eliza’s forgiven him! _I_ haven’t forgiven him!” I took a deep breath, calming myself down, “besides, it’s not just that…” I decided to move away from that subject, knowing that neither of us would budge when it came to Hamilton. “Anyway, what was your stance on today's topic? I really don’t think it’s necessary to have a fall, winter, _and_ spring formal; it’s a complete waste of our schools money. It makes more sense to just have a fall and spring formal, right? We barely have any school in winter, it’s preposterous to just take away a random day for a dance that half the students won’t even attend. You know that the statics show that we sell less tickets for the winter formal, don't you? The money would be much better used for, I don’t know, prom? Graduation? Or we could just set it aside as excess incase we end up going over budget on another activity!” I finished up the rant that had been so rudely interrupted during the council meeting. Angelica was looking at me with an amused smile. I looked blankly at her, confused.

“You look like him when you rant like that,” a cheshire smile took over her mouth. I snorted indignantly.

“Dear God, you’re not falling for _me_ now, are you?” she leaped towards me, grabbing my arm and holding it tight to her chest, blinking up at me repetitively.

“The drama of a forbidden love! Oh, how it entices me so!” Angelica said in an airy, “damsel in distress” sort of voice. I chuckled, yanking my arm away from her.

“I believe you’re mixing up _forbidden_ and _unrequited_ ,” she puffed up her cheeks, but was still obviously amused by her little display.

“You’re no fun, Y/N,” I rolled my eyes, spotting a car slowing to a stop on the sidewalk next to us. I looked back to the sidewalk in front of us, pretending to have not noticed the car.

“Church, two o'clock,” I whispered under my breath, nudging Angelica with my elbow. She squeaked, clutching where I had elbowed her and glaring at me.

“Hey--wait, what?” she looked to the side and I groaned. John Church has had a crush on Angelica since freshman year. Luckily we didn’t go to the same school, he had met Angelica back when I was attending King George High, the only private school in our area. It was a rather annoying and pompous place, John had been working on a project with me and a few other kids. Angelica had come over for one reason or another and he had been instantly infatuated. It was a relief to stop hearing him pine after her once I switched schools. Still, he drove around every once in awhile, and everyone knew it was because he was looking for Angelica. “Oh.”

“Y/N! It’s been awhile hasn’t it?” Church said, rolling down his passenger seat window and grinning ear-to-ear. His words were directed at me but it was obvious that all his attention was focused on Angelica. “Walking home? You know, I’m heading over that way myself. Gas is way cheaper on your side of town. Need a ride?” I shared a look with Angelica. On one hand a ride with John Church sounded horribly awkward, on the other hand it was a forty-five minute walk in the snow to get home.

“Fine,” Angelica hissed under her breath, “but _you_ have to sit shotgun.” _Fair enough_.

“That’d be swell,” I said, opening the side door for a pouty Angelica and then hopping into the front with John. He seemed a bit disappointed, but then began to brag about some random competition he’d one. I didn’t pay attention, since he was clearly ogling Angelica through the prismatic rear-view mirror. He nearly ran us onto the curb because of it.

 

 

“Thanks for the ride, John.”

“But--”

“Goodbye!” Angelica gave the poor boy a sultry smile before slamming the car door shut and dragged me towards her front door.

“How romantic,” I mused, trying to pull myself away from the angry woman. She groaned audibly, “I can hear the wedding bells ringing already.”

“Fuck you, L/N,” she glared at me, face flushed with embarrassment.

“Angelica and John, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N--” I was cut off by a gentle slap to the face, I could hear Eliza’s laughter from the next room over.

“Lover boy bothering you again, eh, sis?” Eliza called out, the gentle drone of the TV vanishing as she paused it. Angelica groaned again, more dramatically this time, and began to climb the stairs to her room. I made no move to follow her, still nursing my wounded cheek, and stumbled into the front room.

“I’ve been wounded, Eliza,” I purposefully tripped over the arm of the couch and landed with the back of my head thudding against Eliza’s lap, “I don’t think I’ll make it.” Elizabeth broke into a fit of laughter.

“O-Oh no,” she tried to play along, but couldn’t help but giggle now and then, “my dearest Y/N, how shall I go on without your wondrous presence?! Oh, what a precious man the Lord has taken from us--what was that? Are these truly your dying words, my dearest Y/N--to tell Alexander your true feelings for him?!” I scowled, but she pushed me off her lap and jumped to her feet. “Oh, my love, if you only knew!” Eliza bellowed out, trying to imitate my voice, “if only you knew of my unyielding passion for you! If only I could feel the gentle caress of--” I threw a pillow at her face. Eliza collapsed to the floor, snorting in laughter, “the-- the-- the g-g-gentle--” she tried to continue her little monologue, but her own laughter kept cutting her off.

I couldn’t help but smile as well. It seemed like just last week the girl would break into tears when someone merely _thought_ of Hamilton within a 30 mile radius of her. _It’s nice to have the old Eliza back,_ I thought, continuing to watch her roll around on the floor in laughter for a few more minutes before I got up to make myself some hot chocolate.

 

 

I had lived next door to the Schuyler’s my whole life, and of course that meant that I was practically a Schuyler’s myself. My parents got divorced back when I was in middle school and my mother had been given full custody of me and my sister, but she had to work three jobs just to keep up with the bills. Even with child support (which my dad often "forgot" to pay). She refused to let me or my sister work, wanting us to focus fully on our education. Virginia, having no real passion for school, had disobeyed my mother and gotten herself a job at the local animal shelter. But Ginny was older than me by two years, had already been held back a grade, and had her artistic abilities to carry her into college once she finally made it out of high school; so our mom let it slide.

But, with the two of them having jobs, I was left on my own for most of the time. The Schuyler’s house had become my refuge because of this. I didn’t really like to be on my own, and Phillip and Catherine had been fairly understanding of that. They even let me sleepover once they learned of my, well, _preferences._

I didn’t really like to say that I was gay, mostly because I lived in a rather conservative area, but my family, as well as the Schuyler’s (they were basically family), were fairly accepting about it. Of course, Phillip would sometimes make remarks that I found rather uncomfortable, as well as my mother, but they didn’t really mean anything by it, so I let it slide. They were trying, which was what really mattered.

Outside of my family and the Schuyler’s only a few of my closest friends knew. Maybe Aaron Burr too; not that we knew each other well, it’s just that he seemed rather perceptive. He had never made any remarks about it though, so I couldn’t be sure.

 

  

“Wanna sleep over tonight?” I jumped, having zoned out while waiting for the hot water to boil for my hot cocoa. Peggy was sitting on the countertop behind me. I turned to face her. “Angelica always lets us sleep in her room when you sleep over--and her room’s the biggest!” I smiled. Peggy may have only been two years younger than me and Angelica, but she had a childlike innocence about her that made her seem younger.

“Sure, as long as you check with your parents to make sure they’re fine with it,” it was Friday, so I figured there was nothing wrong with a little sleepover. Peggy grinned, jumping to her feet and rushing to wherever she had last left her phone. I sighed contently, then went back to making my hot chocolate.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am a sucker for hamilton text posts. ill probably have one at the end of each chapter.


	2. what are YOU doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> figured i'd do a double post today to get things rolling

“You’re really not going to tell us?” Angelica and Eliza were perched atop Angelica’s bed. Peggy was sound asleep in between them, and I was cuddled inside a puffy sleeping bag on the floor. Peggy had made me a mountain of pillows before she had fallen asleep, and I had gracefully mashed my face into them, pleasing for the sister’s to stop badgering me with questions.

“C’mon, there _has_ to be someone? Madison, maybe?” I shot my head up, glaring at Eliza.

“Gross. No.” I immediately blushed, realizing what I had just said, “no--I mean, it’s not that I think he’s ugly or anything! He’s just not my type!” I felt a bit guilty saying that, even if it was true. Eliza and Angelica both laughed. "Really! I mean, he's probably straight anyway!" Angelica moved on, although Eliza looked like she wanted to keep pestering me about James.

“Hmmm, then what about Laurens?” I rolled my eyes. “C’mon, he’s cute!”

“Yeah, but he’s got the hots for Hamilton,” Angelica blinked.

“Wait, really?” It was my turn to grin. Eliza joined me, also surprised that Angelica hadn’t noticed.

“Are you that clueless, Angie? Have you seen the way Laurens look at him? The only other man that looks at Alexander that way is Alexander,” all three of us broke into laughter.

“Okay, okay, what about… Jefferson?”

“No, he totally has a crush on Burr! Strong, silent, _dominant_ ,” Angelica shot me a wink.

“What about Washington? Y/N looks like he’d be into older guys,” I shook my head as they began to list off nearly every guy in the school. Smiling, I let my head collapse into my mountain of pillows, dozing off as I listened to Angelica and Eliza bicker about who my future boyfriend would be. 

 

 

Truthfully, I didn’t really have a crush on anybody. Or, at least I didn’t think I did? I could admit to finding a few of the other student council members a little attractive, but I was pretty sure that they were all straight. Not that I was the best at being able to tell these sorts of things. Hell, I thought _I_ was straight for a good 15 years. Well, more like 13 years, but I didn’t come out until I was around 15.

I sunk deeper into my pillow, silently wishing that I could actually find someone to be with. 

 

 

When I opened my eyes Eliza and Angelica had fallen asleep, the three Schuyler’s all snored in unison. I shimmied out of my sleeping bag, creeping out of the room to take a bathroom break.

The Schuyler’s had a big house, with five bathrooms. Three were for the women, two for the men. Not that this was explicitly stated, it was just sort of inferred. The men's bathrooms were barren, while the women’s bathrooms were cluttered with garments, makeup, and various sorts of lotions and other strange bottles. I preferred to use these bathrooms during the day (I was always scared Phillip would accidentally open the door on me), but at night sometimes Peggy or Eliza would get up to use to the restroom while they were still half-asleep and forget to lock the door.

I had learned to just suck it up and use the men’s bathroom, which was downstairs. The other one was in Philip and Catherine’s room, and it’d be too awkward to go in there.

 

 

I was drying off my hands with a blue hand towel when I heard a strange noise coming from outside. The bathroom window was open, but I didn’t really mind because the cold didn’t bother me. Curious, I pulled the window open further and peered through the screen at the Schuyler’s backyard. I could just make out a shadowed form against the snow. They were throwing snowballs up at a window-- _Eliza’s_ window to be exact.

 

_Hamilton._

 

Angry, I finished drying off my hands and crept through the house. I borrowed a pair of Angelica’s slippers, which she had left near the back door, and stomped outside. It was much, much colder out in the snow, but I still managed to trudge angrily towards Hamilton, and it _was_ Hamilton, I could tell clearly now that I was approaching him. He froze as he spotted me.

“L/N?” he gaped at me. I stopped once I was a foot away from him, the snow soaking quickly through Angelica’s slippers and drenching my feet.

“Hamilton.” my tone was much colder, and I narrowed my eyes accusingly, “what are _you_ doing here?” I knew it was a stupid question, but I was cold and tired and wanted this dolt to go back home.

“What are _you_ wearing?” Alexander responded back. I looked down at my outfit, realizing only now that I was wearing the pajamas Angelica had let me borrow. It consisted of pug-printed pajama bottoms and a loose crop top which had “DADDY” printed across the front in bold pink lettering. It had been Eliza’s idea of course, and I had been too tired to argue with them at the time. Now I burned red in embarrassment, which only fed my anger.

“Shut up, _Alex_ ,” I seethed, “and get out of here, Eliza doesn’t need anymore of your shit.” Hamilton looked taken aback, then narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to me. I never realized he was so tall, or maybe I was just short. I had to tilt my head up to look him in the eyes.

“What would _you_ know about what Eliza wants?”

“I’m not telling you what she wants, dumbass,” I shoved him feebly, starting to sniffle from the cold, “I’m telling you what she _needs_ , and it’s not you. You know that she cried for weeks after what happened with Maria, right? Do you really want her to relive that? She’s just getting over you, and you showing up here would just drag her back!” Hamilton’s glare had softened, and there was a short silence between us.

 

“She… she really cried for weeks?” I looked up at him in surprise. He had an unreadable, vaguely conflicted expression on his face.

“Of course she did, y-you cockwaffle!” I yelled in a hushed tone. I wanted to scream, but knew that if I was too loud I’d end up waking the neighbors up. I started shaking, the cold getting to my bones. Hamilton broke out of his little trance and looked at me with worry. I was taken aback.

“You should get inside, you don’t look so good.”

“I l-l-look fucking amaz-zing!” I snapped back, but my teeth had begun to chatter, and my legs were feeling weirdly numb. Ice crystals had begun to form on Angelica’s wet slippers. But I wasn’t going to let this go! This jerk needed to know just how much pain he had dragged my friend through!

“Let’s get you inside,” Hamilton said, more to himself than to me. Without waiting for my consent, he lifted me out of the snow and began to carry me towards the back door. I tried to wiggle away, but found that my cold body had much less strength than I thought it would. I might’ve not been able to walk back to the door on my own, not that I would admit this to Hamilton.

Hamilton closed the door quietly behind us, sitting down on the floor, taking off his jacket and draping it over my shoulders. I glared at him, but accepted the jacket anyway. I was cold.

An uncomfortable silence fell between us. I look down at my cold toes as I took off Angelica's frozen slippers.

“She loved you, you know,” I spoke softly, clasping my freezing feet and rubbing them gently to try and restore some warmth, “what you did to her, it was fucking horrible. She’s a good girl, a _great_ girl--and a strong one too. If you didn’t want to be with her she could’ve taken it. But… but _that_. You had to have known it was wrong, right? You had to have known how hurt she’d be?” I looked over at him, too tired and cold to be angry. “Right?” He was looking down at his shoes.

 

“Right.”

 

“So then why did you do it? I just… I just don’t understand…”

 

“I didn’t mean too--I mean… Eliza was away for the _whole_ summer, and I wanted to wait, I really did, but… it just got so lonely,” Alexander ran his hand over his face, “and then I met Maria, and I saw what James was doing to her, and it was so wrong, and I was so angry, and lonely, and worked up. And Maria, she was just so beautiful, and she clung to me like I was the only thing in the world that mattered to her. To be looked up to like that, like I was some sort of God, it was intoxicating,” it felt strange seeing Hamilton like this. He was always so fiery, ready to strike at any moment. Right now he looked tired. “I just need Eliza to know how sorry I am.”

It went quiet again. Hamilton looked at me expectantly, as if he was expecting me to forgive him. A part of me wanted to, and seeing the pained puppy-dog look in his eyes… _Clever eyes,_ Angelica had called them once. _Alluring._

There was a crack in my resolve, but I managed to look away. I wasn’t going to forgive him. Eliza wasn’t the only one hurt by what he’d done. He’d have to realize that he couldn’t just spout some clever words, look at people with those clever eyes, and have the world service his every whim.

“I think you should go,” I said softly, standing up now that my feet had regained feeling. I took off the jacket he had leant me and threw it at his lap.

“But--”

“No, really, you should go,” I looked down at him, trying to sound stern but my voice could only be tired, “it’s late, the girls are asleep, and we should be too. I… I don’t think you should come back here. Like I said, Eliza doesn’t need this. Maybe…” I sighed and looked away from him again. I didn’t want to get his hopes up, but… “maybe just give her some time? You’ve ruined any chances of getting back together with her, that's for sure, but I know she’ll at least forgive you one day. Her heart is too kind to stay mad at you forever.”

  

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Wanna go to the bookstore today?” I looked up from my half-eaten poptart to see Angelica waving her hand in front of my face. She grinned. “Knew _that_ would get your attention,” I blinked at her and she only grinned wider. “I’ve been talking to you for ten minutes, Y/N! I told you all about this weird dream I had with Eliza and Peggy in it, it was the weirdest thing! It was like we were back in the american revolution and--”

“So, wait, are we or are we not going to the bookstore?” Angelica slapped me over the back of the head, stealing my poptart off the kitchen counter.

“Listen to a lady when she’s talking, Y/N!”

“...my poptart…” Angelica looked at me for a moment then broke into laughter, cramming the rest of the poptart into her mouth and poking me in the side. I jumped, being ticklish, and glared at her. “Soooo, bookstore?” she rolled her eyes.

“I’ll walk you there. I have to go into town anyway to get my car from the shop,” Eliza had run it into a stop sign last week when Angelica was trying to teach her to drive, “no more rides from Church for me!”

“You sure about that?” I winked at her, she flipped me off in retaliation, “oh, come on, he’s kinda cute!”

“He’s all yours, L/N!” Angelica yelled as she walked into the living room. I stuck my tongue out as she walked away, then got up to dig through the scattered laundry in the Schuyler’s laundry room. The place was a mess, it used to be clean but then Catherine started making the girls do their own laundry. Now the place looked like a tornado of dirty clothes had passed though. I made a face every time I came across a pair of panties, flicking them to the side in disgust.

Eventually I found where Eliza had stacked up the clothes I had left behind in sleepovers past. She always washed them and placed them in a pile for me incase I needed some emergency clothes. I’d have to thank her later.

 

 

“Hurry up, Angelica!” I called from the bottom of the staircase. _All she’s going to do is pick up her car from the shop,_ I thought, wondering why she had to put on makeup for such a simple task. Personally, I thought she looked fine without makeup, but I guess it doesn’t really matter at that much what I think. Its her face, what she wants to put on it is up to her; and if it made her feel more confident to wear makeup, then what harm has it done? Other than making me wait around while Peggy watches _Frozen_ in full volume in the next room over.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming!” she slid down the railing, casually dressed with her keys grasped firmly in one hand. “You have your phone, right?” I nodded and we both began walking towards the door. “And is it fully charged? I have a portable charger in my backpack if you need to borrow it?”

“It’s at 90 percent, _mom_ ,” Angelica rolled her eyes. I didn’t actually check my phone to make sure, but I was positive it had at least 90 percent charge.

“Hey, I’m just looking out for you. Remember what happened last year? You ended getting locked in that bookstore overnight and couldn’t call for help because your phone ran out of charge.”

“That was _last year_ ,” and, although I hadn’t told anyone this, my phone hadn’t run out of power until an hour or two after I found out I had been locked in. It was a really nice bookstore.

“I’m just saying,” she shrugged, locking the door behind her as we exited the threshold. It hadn’t snowed yet, but there was still slush leftover from yesterday.

“It’s supposed to warm up this weekend, right?” I asked. I figured that if it started snowing again I’d have to call either her or Ginny for a ride home.

“Um, I think so? Dad is working an extra shift today so I slept in and missed the news,” Angelica liked to watch the news with her father on weekend mornings, it was some weird bonding thing they did. I thought it was silly, but Angelica seemed to like it, “you’re probably right. It looks like today will be nice, there should be a big storm on tuesday though.” I nodded, looking towards the sky. There were a few dark clouds dotted against the blue, but otherwise everything was clear. I smiled, enjoying the sun against my face despite the cold nip of the winter winds.

 

 

“Are you going to The Missing Page or Paper Moon?” Angelica asked. They were the only bookstores in our area, besides Barnes & Noble that is, but I didn’t like going there because it was crowded and expensive.

“The Missing Page,” it was my favorite bookstore. It wasn’t that big, but it had a mixture of new and used books. It was an old building, with books crammed into every available space, some even stacked high on coffee tables. There was a skinny spiral staircase that led to a loungey area upstairs. It wasn’t very popular, since Paper Moon was only a few blocks away and far more well known, which was perfect for me since I liked to immerse myself in the books. Having to hear the idle conversations of passersby was just a nuisance.

“Alright then, we’ll have to part here,” Angelica said, stopping at the street corner we had just approached. I would have to keep walking straight ahead. I nodded my farewell and kept walking, watching out of the corner of my eye as she rounded the street corner and began to head towards her own destination.

 

 

We lived in a rather large town, but it was still fairly quiet. It was nearing 10 o’clock, so people would start getting more active soon, but for now I only had to pass by a few other people on the street.

I stopped to pet a cute golden retriever that had been tied out front of the bakery next door, then walked into the bookstore. One of the workers, some hipster guy that I’d noticed often worked the weekend shifts, waved me a hello. I smiled weakly back, then quickly moved on, easily weaving between the bookshelves.

It wasn’t long before I found a good looking book and settled down in the upstairs sofa to read.

In about an hour or so I was done, since it wasn’t a particularly long book (only a few hundred pages), and moved on to another.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another.

And I was putting back my last book of the day when I felt a soft tap on my shoulder.

“Excuse me, do you work here?”

“Hmmm,” I pushed the book back into the place, beginning to turn around, “ah, actually, no, I don’t--oh,” I blinked in surprise as I turned to face John Laurens. He stared at me with the same expression.

“Y/N! Sorry, I didn’t recognize you,” he scratched the back of his neck, twisting his pinky finger around a loose strand of curly hair. “I’ll--I’ll, just, um…” he pursed his lips in award smile, taking a step backward.

“It’s alright, and, uh, if you need help finding a book I could probably help you out. I come here a lot,” John blinked, obviously surprised that I had offered to help him. It shocked me a bit. _Does he think I don’t like him?_ I guess it was fair for him to assume so. He was basically Hamilton’s best friend and it was no secret that I wasn’t a big fan of Hamilton.

“Oh, um, that’d be great, actually,” he visibly relaxed, “I was looking for this book,” Laurens dug into his pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper with large, cursive handwriting on it, “it’s for Lafayette. I tried to find it at Barnes & Noble but they don’t have it in store. I spilled coffee all over his own copy, so he’s making me buy him another one.” He handed me the paper, it took a minute for me to make out the title.

“ _The Adulateur_?” I didn’t peg Lafayette for a reader, much less a reader of this kind of literature. I hadn’t read the book myself, but I was fairly sure I’d find it in the section of the store designated to history. “What’s Lafayette doing with a book like that?” John shrugged, following me as I began to lead him to the history section.

“He’s helping Alex with his court case for mock trial. Alex has been looking at some political satire for inspiration about this point he wants to make on the public views of our current and former political systems. Laf thought that this might help out, or at least shut Alex up for a good hour or two,” I nodded, the corner of my mouth twitching upward. I had tried out mock trial freshman year, but gave up on it when I realized that I’d never be able to outwit Aaron Burr. I just didn’t have the tact or argumentative spirit, plus I liked to have my Saturday afternoons to myself.

“I’m sure he could find a copy online, he probably wouldn’t even need to buy it.” Laurens shrugged.

“Yeah, but, I mean, where’s the _drama_ in that?” he rolled his eyes and I couldn’t help but chuckle. Hamilton seemed like the kind of guy who liked to hold a book in his hand when he was reading, Lafayette probably was the same; so was I.

 

 

It didn’t take us long to find the book, just under an hour; there weren’t too many books in the history section that weren’t biographies or autobiographies.

“Lafayette’s book was a french copy, but I’m sure he won’t mind. I’m surprised they actually had it though, this book’s ancient,” I nodded, walking to the counter with John. By now the hipster guy had left, replaced with Arnold, the old man that owned the place. I had grown rather close with the old man since I got locked in his bookstore last year. His son had moved to Spain two years ago for his abroad studies. Arnold often told me that I reminded him of his son, which was nice because I liked to think of the old man as a sort of fatherly figure.

“Nice to see you, Y/N,” Arnold greeted, raising a furry white eyebrow when he spotted John at my side, “oh, is this your boyfriend? I didn’t realize you had one already! Eliza had mentioned something about finding you one during her last visit, but I was sure she was just joking,” he leaned over the counter reaching out his hand and grabbing John’s for a firm handshake, “it’s nice to meet you young man, you better be taking good care of my Y/N, you hear?” John shook the man’s hand, but sent me a very confused glance. Both of our faces were beet-red.

“Um, well, I-- okay?” I slipped closer to John and eased _The Adulateur_ out of his other hand and placed it on the counter, trying to gain Arnold’s attention.

“Just this book today,” I said, still blushing. Arnold looked between me and John, letting go of the freckled boy’s hand and picking up the book I placed on the counter. He shot John an approving glance.

“Nice taste,” the shopkeeper commented, quickly scanning the barcode and pushing the book back in my direction, “it’s on the house, for the happy couple,” I groaned, snatching the book up, grabbing John’s wrist, and dragging the confused boy to the door.

“Goodbye, Arnie!”

“I expect a wedding invitation!” Arnold called out after us. The bell that was attached to the door rang loudly as it closed behind us. I pressed by back to the cold wood, hugging the book to my chest for a few moments before turning to a very confused and flustered John.

“Sorry about all that,” I handed the book back to him. It was snowing, and John had to tuck it under his jacket to keep it from getting wet, “I’ll explain to him later that we aren’t really… well.. y’know…” I scratched the back of my head, looking at my feet.

“Oh, hey, that’s okay. I don’t really mind? I was just a caught off guard is all…” he stared at me for a few moments, “so… you’re?” Confused, I looked up at him. There was a second of silence before I registered what he was asking.

“Gay? Yeah,” I shoved my hands in my pockets, continuing to avoid eye contact with Laurens, “and I’d appreciate it if that stayed between you and me.”

“Oh! No! Totally! I didn’t mean… I mean, I’m cool with it, y’know?” there was more silence. John looked like he wanted to say something, but didn’t. A relieved smile crossed my lips. I reached into my pocket, feeling the cold screen of my phone and pulling it out

“Anyway,  I should probably get going. I doubt he’ll make you pay for that book once he finds out we’re not actually dating, but if he does I’ll just cover. I probably owe you anyway for having to go through all-- shit,” my phone wasn’t turning on. Forgetting John, I began to rapidly press the home button, then held it down. Nothing. _Must’ve forgotten to charge it._ Angelica was going to hand my ass to me when she found out.

I looked up. Snow was beginning to pile up in the streets. _Shit._ It’d be a hell of a walk home.

“Something wrong?” John leaned over my shoulder, blinking when he spotted my dead phone, “oh, bummer, you can use mine if you want?” He fished his phone out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me. “I don’t have a lock on it,” I blinked thankfully at him and opened the phone.

 _I can’t call Angelica,_ I thought, looking that the dial pad. I knew she’d hold this against me for months, plus I didn’t even know her phone number; she just changed her number last year, and I never bothered memorizing it since it was plugged into my contacts. _Maybe Ginny could pick me up?_ I dialed her number quickly, smiling awkwardly at John as the phone rang.

 _Ring… Ring… Ring…_ all of the sudden loud elevator music blared in my ear. “Fuck you Ginny,” I whispered under my breath, turning off the phone and handing it back to John. She didn’t have an actual voicemail, it was just five minutes of hellish elevator music you had to wait through before you were allowed to leave a message. If Virginia didn’t answer her phone immediately it meant that she was messing around with her boyfriend anyway, and who knows how long she’d be doing that for. Probably the whole weekend if she could get away with it. I gave John a smile. “I should start walking if I want to get home before dark,” I said, edging away from him, “thanks for letting me use your phone though.”

“Oh, hey, wait,” he reached out to grab my wrist before I could start walking away, “my mom’s heading over here to pick me up right now, she’d be more than willing to drop you off,” we both looked at my wrist. He quickly let it go.

“Are you sure, I don’t want to bother--”

“I insist!” John flushed, realizing how loud he had said that, “um, I mean it’s snowing, and it doesn’t look like it’ll let up anytime soon. My mom would have my head if she heard I let you walk home,” I nodded, grateful.

“Then I’d be glad to take you up on the offer.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Who’s this?” John’s mother asked, as I followed John into the backseat of her car.

“Y/N L/N, he’s on the student council with Alex and Laf. His phone ran out of charge. I let him use mine, but no one picked up when he called. I figured we could give him a ride home?” Mrs. Laurens nodded sympathetically.

“Of course! It’s nice to meet you Y/N,” she turned to smile at me, “where do you live?”

“By Franklin Elementary, do you know where that is?” it was only four blocks away from my house. Angelica, Eliza, and I used to walk Peggy there in the mornings before we caught the schoolbus. John’s mother clicked her tongue.

“You have to cross over that old bridge to get there, don’t you?” she said. I nodded, wondering if that would be a problem. There was a small river that separated the shopping distract from the suburban part of town. “Sorry, love, but I drove past that bridge on the way here. The police have blocked it off. Some kid poured water all over it this morning, it’s covered in ice.”

“Oh.”

“Why don’t you just come to our house, sweetheart? You can try calling your mother again when he get there?” I shifted.

“Um, well, my mom’s at work and won’t be getting home until at least 11… and when I called my sister she didn’t answer, so she’s probably out with her friends…” I looked down at my shoes, gripping the knees of my pants. Mrs. Laurens smiled, opening her mouth to speak but John piped up before she could do so.

“Why don’t you just stay the night?” I looked at him curiously, “Hercules, Lafayette, and Alexander will all be there.” He said Hamilton’s name hesitantly, knowing that it might put me off. 

I was surprised at the offer. I had some fun with John today, but I didn’t think he’d be wanting to hang around me and the Hamilsquad  (as Angelica and I had dubbed it) anytime soon. I wasn’t even sure if he’d want to hang out with me at all, considering how awkward the fiasco with Arnold had been.

“That’d be nice actually,” I murmured, looking to Mrs. Laurens to see if it was alright with her. She nodded in approval and her son grinned.

The rest of the car ride went by in a comfortable silence. John was on his phone, likely texting his friends about my intrusion on their sleepover, as I watched the snow fall out the car’s frosted window.

 

 

I sat awkwardly on the couch, trying not to listen to John take a shower in the next room over. 

If I had thought the Schuyler's house was huge, then John’s house was  _ enormous _ . They even had a foyer! I had almost gawked at it when Mrs. Laurens led us inside.

Both me and John were freezing once we took off our winter clothes, and Mrs. Laurens had insisted that we both take hot showers to warm ourselves up. John had leant me some lounge clothes since his mother had wanted to wash mine so that I could wear them home tomorrow. I had thanked her, but felt incredibly embarrassed wearing John’s clothes. It’s not that the clothes were all that embarrassing (just a Black Lives Matter hoodie and gray sweatpants), like Angelica’s had been, but I didn’t know John very well and wearing his clothes just felt too personal. 

 

 

I shifted again on the couch, brushing wet hair away from my face. The doorbell rang, the sound resonating throughout the house, and I instinctively stood up, then realized that this wasn’t my house (or the Schuyler's) and I wouldn’t have to answer the door. I pulled up the sweatpants I was wearing, re-tied the drawstring, and sat back down. The clothes I had borrowed were just a little too big. John and I were the same height, but I was a lot scrawnier that he was. 

 

 

Sighing, I leaned over the coffee table and pressed the home button on my phone (I had borrowed a phone charger from Laurens). It flickered dimly on, 8:04 glaring in bright white letters at the top. 1% charge. I let my phone be, leaning back into the leather sofa only to be startled forward by the bedroom door slamming open.

“Johny!” Lafayette, as I realized the intruder to be, called out in a sing-song voice. He blinked, a little shocked when he spotted me in place of his friend, “mon amie, you look a lot different zhan you did zhis morning.” His tone was playful, obviously joking, and he strode over to the couch I was sitting at, leaning his elbows against the back of it so he could prop his face up. “So, you’re zhe little stray zhat John brought home, eh?”

“Leave him alone, Laf,” Laurens stood in the doorway, hair wet and towel draped around his shoulders. Lafayette looked between us, a cat-like smirk slipping onto his features.

“Looks like you two ‘ave been ‘aving some fun,” he shot me a wink. Suddenly it hit me that situation between me and John was more than a little bit suggestive; I was wearing his clothes, sitting in his room, and both of us were flushed and wet from having hot showers. My face faded to red.

“Fuck off, frenchie,” Laurens, a little pink, slipped the towel off his neck and grinned mischievously. Lafayette was too busy chortling in laughter to notice John approach, winding up the towel, then quickly snapping it against the taller boy’s ass. Lafayette squealed in an indignified manner, turning on John who quickly ran away. 

I watched the two chase each other for a few moments before turning to my phone. It was buzzing, finally receiving all the text messages I’d missed while it was dead. They were all from Angelica.

 

 

**6:22** heading home, you need a ride?

**6:25** ???

**6:30** not gonna wait much longer l/n

**6:30** !!!

**6:30** ?

**6:30** ?

**6:30** ?

**6:30** ?

**6:30** ?

**6:30** ?

**6:31** ?

**6:31** ???

**6:31** alright i’m taking your silence as a no

**7:06** (Missed Call from “Angie”)

**7:07** some shithead poured water all over the goddamn bridge

**7:07** i could have DIED

**7:07** thank jesus i was too lazy to have the snow chains taken off my tires

**7:07** remind me to do that later btw

**7:08** anyway i’m calling the popo

**7:08** they’ll block the bridge off, you’ll have to take the long route home

**7:35** if you haven’t left the bookstore yet you should

**7:35** Y/N

**7:35** COME HOME ITS SNOWING

**7:36** imma call arnie

**7:45** you have a bf?!!?!

**7:45** who is he?!!?!?

**7:45** why am i only finding this out now?!?!!?

**7:45** who else knowns?!??!!

**7:45** *knows

**7:46** (Missed Call from “Angie”)

**8:02** you forgot to charge your phone didn’t you

 

 

I bit my lip, wondering whether or not I should respond. I figured that I should.  _ She might send out a search party if I don’t… _

 

 

yooo  **8:12**

**8:12** YOU BITCH

 

 

I sunk into the couch, knowing I’d be in for a scolding. The three ominous dots appeared, then disappeared, then reappeared, then disappeared again. I blinked, waiting for them to reappear again, only to have Angelica’s caller ID pop up. _Fuck._ I knew I couldn’t ignore her call, but--I looked back at Laurens and Lafayette. They were sitting on John’s bed, talking vividly, having forgotten all about me most likely. _They won’t notice, right?_ I pressed the green button, accepting her call, and unplugged my phone from John’s charger so I could hold it up to my ear.

“Y/N FUCKING L/N IF YOU ARE NOT AT HOME BY THE TIME I GET OVER THERE I WILL--” I pressed the mute button so fast. John and Lafayette must’ve heard though, ‘cause they both went quiet.

“What waz that?” I looked at my phone in horror. John and Lafayette creeped towards me.

“I thought you mom was cool with you being over here?” Laurens whispered, fearful that whoever was on the other end of the line could hear us.

“That’s not my mom,” I whispered back, fearing the same. While we were talking Lafayette had reached over the back of the couch and pressed the unmute button.

“--YOU WILL FEEL PAIN IN WAYS A MAN HAS NEVER FELT PAIN BEFORE, L/N. I’LL--” he immediately hit mute again.

“Iz that Angelica?” I nodded, thumping my head against the back of the couch. “What, zo are you two…? Like…?”

“Oh God no,” I replied immediately, disgusted. No. Just. No. John chuckled lightly at my repulsed expression.

“Zo then what are her pantiez all twisted up for?” I shrugged.

“I didn’t reply to her texts for, like, two hours. She probably thought I’d froze to death out in that snowstorm.”

“Zo, she thinks you’re dead, and when she finds you are not ‘er immediate response iz to threaten you life?” Lafayette blinked, then rolled his eyes, “I will never understand women.” John poked him in the side.

“It’s why you’re still single,” Lafayette huffed.

“Eh, I could ‘ave any girl in the school if I wanted! They’re all just zo stuffy and boring, got nothing in zhere ‘eads.”

“I’m sure they’re a few worth wooing,” John said, flipping himself over the back of the couch, hanging neatly on the sofa and sliding my muted phone over to me. I ended the call, quickly texted Angelica that I was at John Lauren’s house, then turned off my phone, plugged it back into the charger, and figured I’d deal with the repercussions tomorrow.

“Really? Zhen why don’t _you_ try?”  John raised a brow, the two looked silently at each other for a moment before Lafayette rolled his eyes. John smirked triumphantly.

I didn’t have time to ponder the strange encounter before the door was thrown open once again. This time Hamilton and Hercules Mulligan walked in, seemingly in a heated debate. Hamilton faltered mid-sentence when he spotted me, and there was a brief second silence before he cleared his throat and returned to his argument.

“I’m just saying that it could’ve tapered less around the neckline, it would’ve been more flattering.”

“But that’s the _style_ , you just don’t understand modern fashion,” Herc gave Alex a short good humored glare, then shot me a curious look. “Hey, aren’t you that gay kid from the student council?” My head immediately snapped to Hamilton, anger burning in my eyes only to fall to confusion when Hamilton seemed just as shocked as I was.

“Subtle, Herc,” Lafayette groaned. Mulligan scratched the back of his neck apologetically.

“Hey, I mean, I’m not saying it like it’s a bad thing! Just a statement, y’know?,” I looked incredulously at the boy, wondering who else knew. John and Lafayette were both avoiding mine and Alexander’s eyes. 

“You all knew?!” Alexander and I yelled out in unison. I could swear I heard Alex mutter a soft “jinx” under his breath.

“Only me and Hercules!” Lafayette defended, raising his hands and looking apologetically towards Hamilton, “Eliza’s little sister let it slip back when you were dating ‘er!”

“And you told Laurens but not me?”

“Non!”

“Actually I only just found out today…”

“And still I wasn’t told?!”

“I wasn’t just gonna out the guy to you!”

“I’m gonna kill Peggy,” I tugged the hoodie I was wearing up over my face, trying in vein to hide my embarrassment. 

“Hey! No need to be embarrassed! I mean, John’s gay too so--”

“Herc!”

“Oops, sorry,” I peeked eyes out of the hoodie, watching John get embarrassed. _Revenge_.  “If it makes you feel any better I’m, like, the only straight guy in the room?” Hercules looked around skittishly, obviously hoping he hadn’t said anything wrong. It was a little amusing. Lafayette and Hamilton were both giving him exasperated looks, but didn’t speak up. 

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Alexander spoke up.

“Alright, so Hercules officially outed everybody. Good job, Herc, gold star,” he gave Hercules a pointed look that clearly said “no Herc we are not actually gonna give you a gold star” then turned to John with his arms crossed, “more importantly, why is he _here_?” I blinked, only then remembering that Hamilton and I were supposed to hate each other; and we did, I hated him at least, still, well, maybe less than I had the other day, but I did retained a great disdain for the arrogant prick.

“I told you I was letting a friend stay over!” _He thinks I’m his friend?_ I didn’t really mind, Laurens was nice. I guess I was okay being his friend.

“Since when were you friends with L/N?”

“Since today when he helped me find that stupid book Lafayette wanted to show you!”

“You found it? Iz it here? Where’d you put it?”

“Over on my desk--and,” John turned back to Alex, “I don’t get why you don’t like him, he’s nice!”

“Can we not discuss this while he’s still in the room with us?”

“What, do you want me to have him stand out in the hall?” John was clearly being sarcastic, but Alex had a look on his face that read “actually yes”. John groaned, and Hercules moved himself in between the two.

“Alright, alright, break it up you two. You guys can go back to having your domestic after the movie,” he held up a copy of _Frozen_. I narrowed my eyes. Not the kind of movie I’d expect these guys to watch. Hercules must’ve caught my look, because he quickly clarified,  “um, we’re not actually watching _Frozen_ , I just lost the case for _Deadpool_ so I put it in this one!”

 

 

“Want some?” I pulled my eyes away from the TV screen to look at John inquisitively. After _Deadpool_ we had watched _Kung Fury_ (a cinematic masterpiece), then started some mockumentary Hercules had brought with him. It was strange, but good. Laurens brandished a bottle of wine. “Lafayette swiped it on our way down.” The boy’s cheeks looked a little pink, as if he’d already had a swig or two. I glanced behind him. Hercules was sound asleep on the sofa. Alex and Laf both had a glass of wine in their hands, Lafayette almost spilling it as he tried to take a drink while keeping his eyes glued to the television screen.

“It looks expensive,” I said, avoiding the question while I decided whether or not I wanted some. I’ve had alcohol before. The first time was right after the Hamilton fiasco. Eliza had fumbled into my house in the middle of the night, reeking of liquor, bawling nonsense about Alexander. I, being the idiot I was, decided to get drunk with her rather than try to sober her up. Mostly because I was mad. We had got caught by my sister the next day. I took the blame, but she clearly hadn’t believed me. 

I felt a flash of anger, reliving the memory.

“My parents won't notice it’s gone,” John leaned back into the couch, “and they won’t be coming down here anytime soon. My dad’s gone for the weekend, and my mom’s probably snuck out already,” John eyed his own glass of wine, which was sitting on the coffee table, “it’s okay if you don’t want it though. No one’s gonna force you.” John’s smile was warm. I looked at the bottle of wine for a few more moments before hesitantly giving my answer.


End file.
